


Mere Mortal

by Control_Alt_Delete



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie: Addams Family Values (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Alt_Delete/pseuds/Control_Alt_Delete
Summary: The entire family spends an afternoon near a grassy cliff edge. Pubert is growing more Addams-like every day and his parents couldn't be prouder. Someone almost dies. It all adds up to a perfect afternoon for a picnic, believe me.





	Mere Mortal

Morticia smiled proudly as she watched Pubert return to play near the grassy cliff. It was a fine afternoon for a picnic-- the clouds were grey, the wind was harsh, and a hurricane was reportedly coming. She was proud of herself, having forced the entire family out of their house for a breath of fresh air. Gomez took a little walk down the hill, slightly stressed out by his youngest's most recent tantrum. Pubert is currently trying to corner a brightly colored snake near the nettle bushes not far from her. She fondly watched him return the snake's attacks with a swipe or two of his brand new kunai, a gift for his fourth birthday. The older siblings stayed with her, under the shade of a hollow tree. Pugsley was curled near the gnarled roots, fast asleep, while Wednesday read beside her. It seemed as if nothing could ever go wrong. 

Half an hour has passed. Morticia stared at the cigar burning away in its tray. Gomez would never leave one like so. 

He was sitting on the ground with his back against a stump when she found him. Walking closer, she saw the blood on the ground and on his flushed out skin. He was fast asleep, and she almost didn't want to disturb such a dreadful sight-- he almost looked like he was dead! But she stroked his cold pale cheek anyway, and he opened his eyes at her touch. 

"Join us uphill, Mon cher," she cooed. But he only shook his head in reply. With a bloody hand he gestured to his back and managed to hiss out "Pubert". 

She smiled proudly, and he weakly smiled back with equal pride. To stab someone with such fatality, and at that age too! They were gifted with such wonderful children indeed! She kissed him hard and when they parted, she saw pure pain in his eyes and she began to worry. Gomez was an unusual man, yes, but he was an unusual Addams as well. Unlike his brother Fester, and unlike their children, he was not indestructible. Gomez can be hurt, he can bleed, and he can be killed. And at that moment, Pubert was close to doing so. 

Without a word she helped her out of his coat jacket and took out the first aid kit disguised as a flask which he always carries. With shaking hands he unbuttoned his vest which doubles as a thin layer of armor against minor "accidents". He placed it over his coat and eased himself away from the stump so she can look at his injuries. 

Blood doesn't show if you wear black, it was a common fact. But then, her husband knew better than to avoid white altogether. A respectable man should wear a white shirt at all times, just as white cuffs should always peek out of one's coat sleeves. Morticia always thought it stupid of him, but then, he does look ravishing in his usual attire, save for moments like this when she is left to look at his usually immaculate shirt all bloodied and ripped. 

She lifted the shirt hem up his back to reveal countless scars from years of injuries, some of which were from her. She lovingly ran her fingers over the scar tissue on his back, from burns, cuts, stabs, whips-- she found the sight incredibly tempting. She wiped the fresh wounds clean and dressed them. After a while, she helped him back into his vest and coat. 

He stood and composed himself, arranging his coat and dusting off dirt from his trousers. He caught her stare and returned a warm smile. He spread his arms out, one arm slightly stiff. "Good as new", he announced. 

Morticia crossed her arms. "I am not one who tends to warn against danger--"

But Gomez simply waved a hand at her, "It's nothing, Tish, look! Look!" He did a couple of back flips and bends, but she was not convinced. 

"Gomez!" He stopped in the middle of a jump and landed on his feet, flushed and smiling. She walked towards him and gave him a hard nudge on the back, directly on the wounds. He winced and chuckled, to which she lovingly sang the reminder, "You do not heal as fast as you used to, Mon Cher."

He offered his arm to her, "I know... I tango with death often, but I would only die for you, mi amor... and thank you, again." She held his arm and allowed herself to be lead uphill, back to their children. She leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing the faint smell of blood beneath the scent of smoke, sweat, and roses. 

Wednesday was still reading, while Pugsley was practicing his driving, stirring dangerously close to the cliff edge. The youngest ran towards them and raised his arms towards Gomez. He smiled, all pain forgotten, and lifted the boy into his arms. As Pubert rested his head on his father's shoulder, Morticia gently took the weapon from his hand, wiping the dried blood from his tiny fingers as he drifted off to sleep. 

The couple shared a loving smile as the storm clouds drifted overhead and the vile winds blew against them. They were all here, mystic, indestructible, fatal, and mortal, and they couldn't be happier. If was a perfect afternoon for a picnic indeed.


End file.
